


Reverse London's Newbie

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragon Riders, F/M, Fear of Death, Non-Consensual Groping, Office Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Social Issues, trying to game in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: You were new. Everyone knew you were new. So when you caught the attention of Bruno Bangnyfe, director of Inks, of all people in Wing Bind, it was like you’d gained the attention of the rest of the office when they started ignoring you. All because of him. No one wanted to know what you’d done to garner Bruno hanging around your desk and pulling you away from tasks, they just knew it would likely lead to trouble and they wanted none of it.And then Bruno surprised you, “You want to see my mount?”
Relationships: Bruno Bangnyfe/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Trigger Warning: Non con, groping, coercion, suicide (fear of) public (kinda) grinding/humping, this could be counted as animal abuse NGL, reader fears for her life

You were new. Everyone knew you were new. So when you caught the attention of Bruno Bangnyfe, director of Inks, of all people in Wing Bind, it was like you’d gained the attention of the rest of the office when they started ignoring you. All because of him. No one wanted to know what you’d done to garner Bruno hanging around your desk and pulling you away from tasks, they just knew it would likely lead to trouble and they wanted none of it. 

And then Bruno surprised you, “You want to see my mount?”

Considering you’d been stuck in the office, alone, you couldn’t say no, especially when you’d wanted to see dragons that weren’t just the ones on the news: that’s why you’d gotten a job at Wing Bind in the first place. You followed Bruno to the roof of your building and he summoned his mount, “Rickenbacker.” Just the growl of his voice was enough to summon him, a flurry of dark energy and lightening made the beast appear, enormous with scales the same color as Bruno’s streak. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” you breathed, unaware of the hungry look Bruno was giving you. You couldn’t take your eyes off the way his scales caught the sun, how all four of his wings seemed to have flexible joints to let them change angles. Fascinating. 

Bruno ran his hand over your shoulder, “You want to ride him?” There was something in the roughness of his voice that made you think he wanted you to ride more than the dragon, but you couldn’t deny how badly you wanted to experience London’s breeze against your face. You nodded. “You know how to mount a dragon? It's easy.” He walked by you, easily getting up on Rickenbacker’s back before offering a hand to you. He pulled you up and seated you in front of him. “Keep your legs wide, he won’t jolt you off, but you need to keep your core low so you won’t blow away.” 

You didn’t see or ear what command Bruno gave his dragon, but Rickenbacker was flapping his wings and taking off into London’s sky. Wind tore at your hair and clothes, exhilarating and freezing cold. You were torn between clutching onto Rickenbacker’s spiny ridges and throwing up your arms as if you were on a rollercoaster. It was amazing, an experience you’d never forget. You turned to thank Bruno but you felt something on your hip. His hand. 

Maybe he was holding you steady, you thought, but it wandered, mirrored by another hand going in the opposite direction. They were big and warm through your clothes, impossible to ignore in London’s freezing atmosphere. One moved up to touch your breast, the sudden warmth then cold again making your nipples harden against your bra. The other one slithered down to your thighs, lightly rubbing, the thumb teasing you by nearly brushing against your clit. 

“M-Mr. Bruno,” you said, your voice tight, “wh-what are you doing?”

“You should consider yourself lucky,” he growled against your ear, hot breath making goosebumps rise along your exposed skin, “I don’t bring many girls to see my dragon. None of them are worthy, not like you.” He kissed your neck, peppering a hot trail down to the collar of your shirt. “You like how it feels to fly, right? It's a release from the mundaneness of your life. And I’m willing to give it to you, if...” He pinched your nipple through your clothes, your core heating up as slick began to build. 

“If?” You parroted, voice tight as you fought the waves of pleasure coursing through you from his touch. 

“If you make yourself cum on my dragon,” he growled, “I’ll let you ride him whenever you want and I won’t tell anyone in the office how much of a slut you are. You wouldn’t want them finding out you let yourself get groped just to ride a dragon. Rumors travel fast, especially in your section.” He squeezed your breast again, groaning at the softness. “And I’m not above confirming what they’ve heard.” 

He’d left you with no options and no way to escape. You were literally on a dragon flying over London. Not only that, but you’d just gotten that job and you’d wanted it for so long, you couldn’t give it up, not when hard work could earn you a mount like this. You swallowed. “You promise, you won’t mention a word of this to the others.”

“Whatever it takes to hear that cute little voice scream,” he purred. He seemed to consider what he’d said, “And I want you to say my name when you’re close. Beg for me to finish you off while you hump your pathetic little cunt on my dragon’s back.” 

You cringed at his harsh words, but you really didn’t have a choice outside of social and literal suicide. “Fine,” you whispered, “it's a deal then.” 

Bruno leaned back, clearly comfortable on his dragon despite the height they were at. “I want to see it all. Turn around.” 

“But—.”

“Turn. Around.” 

You swallowed. Slowly, you lifted a leg to turn, but Rickenbacker seemed to hit turbulence because your body crashed into his, the hard spines that you were sitting between suddenly much harder and slipperier than you remember. “Do I have to?” You whispered, voice small, nearly lost in the wind. 

Bruno heard you loud and clear. “I have to include you were a coward in the rumors, too?” He sighed, scratching at his crotch where the outline of his hard cock was painfully visible. “Just do it, you’re not gonna fall.” 

You tried again, the ends of your feet tingling, all too aware that there was nothing under you if you fell. You swallowed and tried again. You pressed one sweaty palm behind you and turned, quickly bringing your leg down to join the other one before moving it over. You were now sitting backward on Bruno’s dragon, staring straight into his arrogant smile, lust making his pupils large enough to devour his iris. 

“Remember,” he said, “say my name when you cum.” 

Carefully, you pulled your legs further apart, feeling the hard spine of Rickenbacker against your slit. What had his poor dragon done to deserve this? Actually, what had you? This must have been what Bruno was planning from the moment he started hanging around you and driving away your coworkers, to isolate you and make you his toy for his own amusement. The thought made you angry and then it all vanished when a rough torrent of wind had you nearly falling face-first into Bruno’s crotch. He and his dragon were the only things keeping you from death. 

“I’m waiting,” Bruno snarled. 

You glanced down at the tops of London’s buildings, buildings you could very much end up a splattered mess against if you did this wrong. But there was no other way out of this, and then you’d get to ride Rickenbacker again, although you weren’t sure if it was worth it considering who’d you’d have to ride with. You pushed back and bit down on a moan when you felt the dragon’s hard spine press against your clit. 

“C’mon!” Bruno shouted, “It's fucking loud up here and there’s no one to hear you but me. Make some fucking noise.” 

You shot him a glare. You weren’t used to performing. When you got off at home, you were quiet as not to disturb your neighbors. Sucking in a breath, you put pressure on your clit again, letting your moan free this time, core tightening and slick building. Your inner muscle started to pulse, reaching for a cock that wouldn’t come. Again, you repeated the motion, letting out every noise and whimper that came to your throat. It was feeling better and better, and it really shouldn’t have considering you were being forced to make yourself cum on a dragon’s back, but here you were, your head getting dizzy with pleasure. 

Your nipples against your bra as they strained for release. You let go of the dragon with one hand and began to massage your breast, palming the thickest part to earn some friction against your nipple. That got you to gasp, legs twitching when you brought yourself back down on your clit. You were getting close. You took your nipple between your fingers and layers of fabric and pulled. “Bruno,” you moaned, “Bruno, I’m gonna—.” You cut yourself off, riding the dragon’s spine harder, pinching your nipple tighter until white-hot orgasm had you screaming, “Bruno!” 

Slick with your own sweat, you collapsed right into Bruno. He pulled you into him, rubbing your back, hard on pulsing against your leg. “I’m going to have fun with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't you just game in peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @PantherDragonQueen & @AtaraxicBomb. on AO3

Trigger Warning: Non con, cunnilingus, social isolation

After your “incident” with Bruno, you’d made a decision to ignore him at all costs. Riding a dragon wasn’t worth being molested, no matter how high his rank was. Even if this meant being alone at work, anything was better than having his hands on you again. Speaking of, everyone had left for their lunch break, the idea of leaving and seeing Bruno made your stomach twist, so you’d elected to stay at your desk and play on your switch. You might be going hungry but that pain was easier to handle the stares from your coworkers. 

Your peace didn’t last when a knock sounded on the door. You could already see dyed blue streaks in your peripheral and elected to ignore Bruno. 

“C’mon,” he said, “don’t be like that. You want to ride my dragon again, don’t you?” He chuckled at the end as if his dragon wasn’t actually Richenbacer but something else… God why couldn’t he just fuck off? 

You made a show of being into your game, tilting your switch this way and that to get him the message: you were busy. 

“Fine,” he said, “I don’t need that mouth anyway.” In an instant he’d crossed the room and pulled your chair back. He got on his knees and ripped your legs open, spreading your skirt in the process before tearing your tights with his teeth.

You yelped in surprise, nearly dropping your console as the heat of Bruno’s mouth had static going up your arms. “What are you doing?”

“I told you, I only need one of your mouths.” He dragged his tongue over your clothed slit, exhaling through his nose. Heat from his breath made you shiver. “What happened to your game?” He asked mockingly, “You should keep playing.”

Hesitantly, you tried going back to your game, unable to do anything else. 

You could feel Bruno’s hot breath against your cunt, slowly dragging his tongue up to your clit before sucking it into his mouth. You choked on a whine, pleasure like hot sparks making your muscles contract. You couldn’t focus on your game, at all, not when he was torturing your clit like that. “Bruno,” you gasped, “stop, I—.” 

He ran his tongue across your pussy lips again, this time catching the bottom of your clit with his teeth. You hissed and tried to wriggle away, but Bruno grabbed your chair, pinning you between him and the backing. He growled with delight at your reaction, only encouraging him to become rougher with his tongue. “I told you,” he breathed, breath hot against your swelling clit, “I only need this mouth.” 

He dove back in, sucking on your clit with his plush lips, each hard suck making you swallow screams, your insides twisting. Bruno grinned against you, sucking hard and pulling back until your clit popped out of his mouth. He’d barely started and you were already becoming a mess: just look at the pool on your chair. 

When Bruno caught you staring and he smirked, “Back to your game, doll.”

With a whine you obeyed him once again. God this just like when he’d taken you out on Richenbacer. It was impossible to focus on what your avatar was doing when every flick of Bruno’s tongue had your core tightening and toes curling. Why did you agree to ride his dragon in the first place? Why did you let him isolate you from your coworkers? 

Another hard lick and you were biting your tongue. 

Fuck, you couldn’t be this close already.

Bruno kept eating you out as if he hadn’t ruined your life with his obsession, the sloppy slurping of your cunt only growing louder. He must have noticed how close you were because he was holding you tighter, wrapping his arms around your waist to keep your cunt pinned to his face.

“Bru…no…” You were trying to tell him to stop but your whiny voice sounded like encouragement: and he took it ten fold, diving in harder and needier. His tongue was a snake inside you, reaching every sensitive spot it could as it wriggled.

You gasped as you came, dropping your game in your lap go grab Bruno’s hair, trapping his face in your entrance as your thighs tried to snap together. A terrified shriek escaped you as your high crashed, leaving you a gasping mess clinging to the man who destroyed your life.

Bruno easily untangled himself from you, bending over your chair until you were face to face with him. You were panting and hot, your cheeks flushed and he looked completely unbothered. Only his messed up hair and your juices shining on his chin and mouth made him look anything but perfect. He was infuriatingly handsome even covered in slick. He brought his face to yours and said, “Next time we’re going to see how loudly I can make you scream.”


End file.
